True Colors
by You'llxxNeverxxSeexxMexxCry
Summary: This takes place in the 1960's. Gabriella has a dream of becoming a superstar but, will the color of her skin prevent her from accomplishing her dream. Will she find true with a certain heart throb by the name of Troy Bolton. Ins. by Hairspray. Trailer up
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.**

**This was inspired by Hairspray.**

**Gabriella had dreams of becoming a superstar…**

_Shows Gabriella watching a show._

"You watch mom, one day I'm going to be a superstar. I'm going to make onto this show" said Gabriella with such enthusiasm.

"Honey, don't get your hopes. You how people are these days" said Gina with a look sympathy.

**What if that dream can become a reality…**

"Taylor!"

"What?"

"They are holding auditions for the Corny Collins Show!"

_Shows Gabriella and Taylor hugging while jumping up and down with excitement._

**But, happens if the color of her skin keeps her from reaching for the stars…**

_Shows a woman walking up to Gabriella…_

"My little dear do you really think I would let be on this show?" said the woman in rude tone.

"Um…."

"It doesn't matter. If your not white your out" said the woman with a smile of accomplishment as Gabriella walked out building.

**But, what if she catches the eye of someone…**

"You're a really good dancer, Gabriella. You should definitely stop by the studio." said Troy with his perfect smile.

"But, they won't let me in cause of my…"

"Don't worry I'll put in a good word for you" he said as he walked a away.

**But, it could be a little bit of a problem if your boss wants you kicked out…**

"Amber would you get your head out of the clouds. That girl is really talented no matter what color she is." said Corny with a look desperation.

"Who is the boss here?"

"You"

"Yeah and no matter what I have to do I'm getting that 'thing' out of this show!" said Amber as she stormed out of the room.

**All I know is that Gabriella not going down a fight…**

"We have to do something about this! We just can't let her treat us like trash!" said Gabriella to a group of kids.

**Will she find true love on the way?**

"May I have this dance Gabriella Montez?" said Troy while held out his hand.

"Yes you may Troy" said Gabriella as she took his hand.

_Flashes to them leaning for a kiss._

**Starring Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez.**

"We have stand up for what we believe in!" said Gabriella to a African American teenager.

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"You are the most amazing girl I've ever met" said Troy looking into Gabriella's eyes.

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

"I want that mutt off the show!" said Sharpay while storming out.

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKenzie**

"You are officially my role model" said Taylor looking a Gabriella.

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

"The world can be a screwed up place. You just need to deal with it" said Chad to Gabriella.

**Socorro Herrera**** as Gina Montez**

"Honey, I can't always control your life" said Gina while looking into her daughter's eyes.

**And Michelle Pfeiffer as Amber Evans**

"Trust me Gabriella will be kicked off the show and I will do anything to make this happen" said Amber while smiling evilly.

_**True Colors**_


	2. First Day Of High School

**Disclaimer: I don't HSM or Hairspray…sadly******

"_Gabriella I have confession" said Troy as he looked into Gabriella's eyes._

"_Yes, Troy" said Gabriella while her eyes sparkled._

"_I Love…"_

_Troy cut off by…._

Gabriella's mom stomped into the room with a bucket of cold water and poured it all over Gabriella. It was so cold that Gabriella fell of the bed.

"Mom!" yelled Gabriella.

"I'm sorry Gabriella but, I called you more than ten times and you wouldn't come down." said her mother Gina.

"Whatever" said Gabriella as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Now, hurry up you don't want to be late for your first day of high school." said Gina as she walked down stairs.

20 minutes later…

Gabriella came down with a nice blue dress with floral patterns. (In Profile)

"You look gorgeous. Honey!" her mother said with a big smile while she went up to hug her.

"Thanks…well I better go…Bye" said Gabriella with a smile while she walked out.

When she got into the school she saw the seats were taken besides one. She saw an African American teenager. Gabriella went and sat next to her.

"Hi! My name is Gabriella" said Gabriella with a twinkle in her eye.

The girl looked at Gabriella for a second then smiled.

"I'm Taylor…Nice to meet you" said Taylor as she stuck out her hand.

Gabriella shaked it. She was glad she was able to make a friend on the first day. The girls talked during the whole bus ride. They had a lot in common. Once the bus stopped all the teenagers ran out including Gabriella and Taylor.

"Whoa, this school is big" said Taylor with her eyes wide open.

"I know right" replied Gabriella.

Then they heard the school bell ring.

"Oh no! I can't be late on the first day of high school!" said Gabriella who looked panicked.

"The let's go!" said Taylor as she grabbed Gabriella's and started running.

They were running so fast that when they tried stop at the door they ended up falling right into the classroom.

"You girls are late" said Mrs. Walker their homeroom teacher.

"I'm sorry, but…" Gabriella got cut off.

"Detention!" yelled Mrs. Walker.

The girls sighed as they walked out of classroom and into detention. As soon as they swung open the door they saw a group of African American dancing and they were really good. There was one that caught her eye. He had very big hair. He stopped and turned to Gabriella and smiled.

"Hi! My names Chad"

"Hi, I'm Gabriella and this my friend Taylor" replied Gabriella

There was an awkward silence.

"Sooo….What brings you ladies here?"

"We were late for class but, I'm kind of glad I'm here" replied Taylor while looking at Chad.

Chad smiled at her while she blushed.

"You guys are really good dancers!" said Gabriella while she saw a African American girl shake her hips.

"You girls want to dance with us?" asked Chad

"Sure!" said Gabriella and Taylor in unison.

The girls started dancing there was no tomorrow. After about 10 minutes of dancing they heard the door close and they saw a very familiar face. Troy Bolton one of the stars of the 'Corny Collins Show'.

Gabriella's POV

_Man! He is so cute. I could just melt into those deep blue eyes but, why would ever want girl like me when he has Sharpay, one of the most prettiest girls in town._

Troy's POV

_Here I am in detention just because my history teacher has to be so strict. On top of that Sharpay isn't the best girlfriend ever but, I guess since her mom owns the show that's why I'm….Whoa! Who is that girl dancing (referring to Gabriella). She's great and pretty too. She's looks so exotic and pretty unlike Sharpay who like any other blond Barbie._

Troy went sat down at a desk.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" asked Taylor.

"I couldn't …I mean…I'm not exactly white and I don't know if he'll even want to talk to me." said Gabriella while looking down at her feet.

"Well you've left me no choice" replied Taylor.

Taylor pushed Gabriella towards Troy.

"Hi!" Gabriella squeaked.

Troy looked up and smiled.

"Hey" replied Troy.

There was a very long and awkward silence.

"I saw you dancing. You're pretty good" said Troy.

"Thanks"

"You know we need more people on the 'Corny Collins Show'. You'd be a shoe in if you audition." said Troy with a smile.

"Really!"

"Yeah…There are gonna be some auditions for tomorrow at around 12:00am. You should come. I would really like going to work on show everyday if I got to see you're your face."

Gabriella blushed.

"I'll definitely go"

"Great! Well…everyone is gone so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye"


	3. AN: I'm sorry!

**A/N: I'm I haven't been writing chapters! I promise that tomorrow I'll write a new one.**


	4. Auditions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hsm or Hairspray.**

**A/n: After reading some of your reviews I felt motivated to keep on writing this story. ****Thanks to '****cookiemonster9023****' for telling me Amber's mom was actually named Velma so from now on Sharpay's mother will be called Velma.**

"No, no and no!" said Taylor as she and Gabriella got out of the school bus.

You see…Gabriella had a plan to skip school so she could go to the 'Corny Collins Show' auditions but, she really didn't want to go alone so she asked Taylor to come with her.

"C'mon, Taylor! I can't go alone! Please! Come with me!" pleaded Gabriella.

"Ok, fine! Let's go" said Taylor while they walked towards the direction of the auditions.

10 minutes later….

"We're finally here, Taylor!" exclaimed Gabriella

"I know!" responded Taylor.

"Look! There's Troy! I can't believe I'm auditioning!"

"I can't believe I'm watching you audition!"

Then they suddenly heard a woman's voice…

"Front step, cha-cha-cha, back step cha-cha-cha, side step, front step, back, and turn."

"That's Sharpay's mother she's the manager for this channel!" said Gabriella with a smile.

"Front step, cha-cha-cha, back step cha-cha-cha, side step, front step, back, and, oh, Sharpay, look at this motley crew!" Velma said with a face that was filled with disgust.

"Well, girls! Go show them some moves to see if they could keep up!" Velma shouted.

Sharpay and a couple of other girls from the show ran in front of Gabriella and some other girls who were also auditioning and said while they were dancing….

"Twist, twist, twist, twist, mash potato, mambo!"

Gabriella was that fastest one to pick up the moves and soon enough the other girls got a hang of the dance.

One of the dancers went up to Gabriella and asked…

"Are you scared, we're on live?"

"No, I'm sure I can cope" Gabriella reassured her.

"Well, this show isn't broadcast in cinemascope!" The dancer replied rudely.

"This one will never get date with those hand-me-down clothes" Sharpay said to another girl auditioning.

"Please! She'll never get a date 'till her daddy buys her a new nose" said Velma in a cruel tone.

The girl couldn't take it anymore so she ran off crying.

"Do you dance like you dress?" Sharpay asked Gabriella…Well more like insulted her.

"Sharpay, there's no need to be cruel." Troy said defending Gabriella.

"Would you swim in an integrated pool?" asked Velma.

"I sure would! I'm all for integration! It's the new frontier!" replied Gabriella brightly.

"Well, In Baltimore it's not. Can I be honest?" asked Velma.

Gabriella nodded.

"First impressions can be tough and when I saw you I knew it. If your color wasn't enough! Your answer just blew it!"

"My little dear do you really think I would let be on this show?" said Velma in rude tone.

"Um…."

"It doesn't matter. If your not white your out" said Velma

Gabriella felt tears beginning to form.

"You may leave" said Velma as she walked back to the dancers.

"Um…Thank you" Gabriella walked away sadly.

"Don't worry, Gabs! I think secretly liked you" said Taylor who was trying to cheer her friend….which really wasn't working.

They walked straight back to Gabriella's house.

As soon as they came in they heard a scream.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, what are you doing here!? You're suppose to be at school!" shouted Gina.

"I know! I know!" Gabriella said with a sad face.

"What happened?" asked Gina.

"I tried out for the 'Corny Collins Show" but, they wouldn't let me in 'cause I'm not white." said Gabriella as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Come here!" Gina said.

Gabriella walked over to Gina and Gina embraced her in a warm hug.

"Don't worry! One day everything will change. You just need to be patient." said Gina while Gabriella was still crying on her shoulder.

"She's right!" Taylor said. "One day people will look at us and the color of our skin wouldn't matter anymore"

"Your right" Gabriella said. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Taylor, I'll see you tomorrow at school, right?"

"Of course you will!" Taylor said a smile. "Bye, Gina...Bye, Gabi!"

"Bye!" Gina and Gabriella both said in unison.

Next day…

This day was like any school day. Gabriella all her classes with some of Sharpay's insults here and there but, pretty much everything was back to normal. Soon enough the last bell rung which made all the students run out of their seats and head for the door. Gabriella and Taylor both walked out of the school and after a few steps Gabriella felt someone tap her on her shoulder. It was Troy.

"Hey…Gabriella"

"Hey, Troy…What's up?" asked Gabriella.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Yesterday they practically-"

"Attacked me verbally?"

"Yeah…um…I have some good new though."

"What?" asked Gabriella

"Well, Negro Day is coming up and maybe you can show-off some of your dance moves to Corny Collins. He's a lot more nicer then, Velma."

"Okay. I will." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Great! Well, bye"

"Bye"

With that Troy took Gabriella's hand and kissed it then, winked at her and left. Taylor went up to Gabriella 'cause her expression was completely blank.

"Gabriella? Gabriella!" shouted Taylor.

"I think I'm gonna faint" said Gabriella who looked like she had stars in her eyes.

"Well, don't faint now! Faint when you're at home!" said Taylor.

"Why?"

"Because my muscles aren't very big and I won't be able to carry you back home!" Taylor said in a 'duh' tone.

Gabriella laughed.

"C'mon let's go"

They then walked back to Gabriella's house.

**I know what you guys are thinking. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story but, I promise that I will update it a lot more now. **


End file.
